


Shadows And Light

by thatsnotmyname32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jashinism, Resurrection, Torture, other tags too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: After a dark power knocks one of the reanimated Hokage away from ascending to the Pure Lands, the Sage tracks down his chakra to ‘put him back together’. He returns him to life, and informs Naruto that his father is among the living once more. Amnesiac/Minato-centric, MinaSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Shadows And Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! A new fic for you all to enjoy! :)
> 
> Haven't been writing much lately, but I'm determined to do something about that! (pumps fist in the air with determination!)

There was the constant sensation of floating. It was all he knew for the longest time. An aimless drifting that made him feel free, yet lost at the same time. He didn't know who he was, or even where he was. Yet, none of this bothered him at all. There really wasn't _anything_ that bothered him, and if you asked, and he was capable of answering, he would have told you so as well.

But now, something was changing. Something was _new_. That floating sensation was starting to fade, and he could feel himself getting steadily heavier and heavier. It wasn't happening quickly, nor was it a sudden weight. Yet one moment he was happily drifting, the next, he was plunging to the ground, landing hard and _heavy_ upon solid stone.

"My apologies," a voice spoke. "I did not mean for you to land so harshly."

He raised his head with great difficulty to see a transparent figure standing before him. He stared at him uncomprehendingly, not understanding what was happening. The transparent person stepped toward him, and he felt an urge to run away, but steeled himself and remained where he was.

"Wh-who are you?" he managed to somehow ask, his voice dry and raspy, as if he hadn't used it in forever.

"My name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo," the figure told him. "You are Namikaze Minato. An unknown force attacked and knocked you down when your spirit was ascending to the Pure Lands. Your chakra was scattered, and it took me a few mundane years to track it all down so that you could be reconstituted."

"So… I'm dead?" he, Minato he supposed, asked.

Hagoromo shook his head. "You are very much alive," he told him. "My influence over chakra in this world now is limited, yet it was easier to tap into the earthly remnants of the power in my rinnegan to return you to life, than it would have been to ascend your spirit once more. I had already expended so much of my energy four mortal years ago, and I have not fully recovered enough in order to return you to where you were supposed to go."

Minato sat up, then noticed he was naked. Hagoromo saw him notice, and pointed to his left, Minato's right. "There is an abandoned shack over there with some remnants of clothing," he said. "My apologies, but I could not construct any covering for you."

He stood on shaky legs, and made his way over. There were indeed clothes in the shack, older and slightly worn by time, but they would do. Once he was clothed, he returned outside the shack, to see that Hagoromo was patiently waiting for him.

"What should I do now?" Minato asked.

"That is for you to decide," Hagoromo told him. "You may stay here, or set out in any direction you wish. We are currently in Fire Country. To the south is Tea Country, to the east and west, ocean. North, you will be in Fire for some time before you reached another country."

Minato nodded, though none of that meant anything to him.

"You have been given a rare opportunity for a second chance at life," Hagoromo told him as he began to fade away. "Use it wisely. I shall send to you some allies who can help you. I wish you luck, Namikaze Minato. May your second life be blessed."

Then, Minato was alone.

OoOoO

Naruto was having a great dream. He was at Ichiraku Ramen, and old man Teuchi was letting him eat as much as he wanted, for free! Hinata was sitting next to him, also eating ramen, and agreeing with him that it was the best food in the world. (even if subconsciously he knew that her favourite food was cinnamon rolls, and that weird red bean soup)

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto spat out his ramen (the horror!) and turned to see someone he _never_ thought he'd ever see again. "Old man Sage!" he exclaimed. "What…? What are you doing here? Did you want some ramen?"

The old man chuckled and shook his head. "No, Naruto," he said. "I came to relay some important information to you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Four years ago, when I sent the four reanimated Hokage to the Pure Lands, something unexpected happened," the Sage said. "Some dark, unknown force attacked, and one of the Hokage was knocked back down to the earth. I have spent these last years searching for, and then reconstituting his chakra."

"…What's reconstituting mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"It means I put him back together," the Sage said, and Naruto nodded, understanding now. "Unfortunately, I did not have enough spiritual energy to send him to the Pure Lands, and could only rely on the mundane power of my rinnegan to bring him back to life."

"So one of the previous Hokage is alive again?" Naruto asked. "Wh-which one?"

He held his breath, a small spark of hope in him, hope that was realised when old man Sage said, "It is your father, Naruto."

"D-dad?" he breathed. "Wh-where is he? Did you bring him back here?"

"He is in the location of the last piece of his shattered chakra," the Sage said. "Near the border to Tea Country, there is an abandoned shack. That is his location."

Ichiraku's vanished briefly, replaced by a lightly wooded area with a run down shack, before it returned, and Naruto stared, wide eyed "Man, this is awesome!" Naruto cheered. "My dad's back! I can't wait to tell him everything that's happened since I saw him last!"

Old man Sage smiled indulgently at him. "There is one thing you should know, Naruto," he said. "Due to the nature of what has happened to him, your father currently lacks his memories. Being around people he knew would help him, but do not try to force him to come back to the village if he does not wish it."

Naruto's eyes were wide. "He forgot?" he whispered. "Um, okay then. But we can still go ask him if he wants to come back, right?"

"Of course," the Sage said. "I must go now, Naruto, my time here cannot be sustained any longer. I wish you luck with your father, and may you both have a long and blessed life."

He faded, and Naruto startled awake.

OoOoO

"You believe me, right?"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure what he was going to do. "How do you know this wasn't just a dream?" he asked. "You did say you were asleep…"

"Because when I woke up, I could still sense a bit of his chakra," Naruto told him. "Hinata did too." Next to him, Hinata nodded. "And and! Kurama confirmed it as well!"

Okay, so maybe it was true then. He sighed. "What do you want me to do about it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I wanna go see him," Naruto said. "Old man Sage told me where he is, an old shack near the border with Tea. Come on, Kakashi-sensei! I gotta get there before dad decides to move on!"

Kakashi gave him a 'look', then he sighed. "Alright," he conceded. "Take at least two others with you, and make sure that he's _willing_ to come back. Don't try to force the issue. If what you say about his memories is true…"

"Oh oh! I'll take Sakura!" Naruto decided. "She can give him a check-up! And…"

"You can't take Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. "She has back to back surgeries today."

Naruto pouted. "Anata… I can go with you," Hinata said. "I know how to do a medical diagnostic after all."

Naruto grinned brightly. "Really Hinata? That's great!" he cheered. "But who else should I take?"

"I'll send Genma with you," Kakashi said. "He knew sensei, after all, and can help confirm his identity for you also."

"Genma, Genma," Naruto was trying to remember… "Ah! That's the guy who's always got a senbon in his mouth, right?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "He was on sensei's ANBU protection squad, so he knows him just as well as I do."

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Okay, alright!" he cheered. "then we'll leave as soon as he gets here!"

Kakashi just sighed and sent one of his ANBU to track down Genma.


End file.
